Tyler Blackett
| cityofbirth = Manchester | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Manchester United | clubnumber = 42 | youthyears = 2002–2012 | youthclubs = Manchester United | years = 2012– 2013–2014 2014 | clubs = Manchester United → Blackpool (loan) → Birmingham City (loan) | caps(goals) = 4 (0) 5 (0) 8 (0) | nationalyears = 2009 2011 2011–2012 2012–2013 2014- | nationalteam = England U16 England U17 England U18 England U19 England U21 | nationalcaps(goals) = 2 (0) 2 (0) 2 (0) 2 (0) 1 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Tyler Nathan Blackett (born 2 April 1994) is an English footballer who plays as a left-back or centre-back for Manchester United. Born in Manchester, Blackett joined Manchester United in 2002, and has also played on loan for Blackpool and Birmingham City. Career Manchester United Born in Manchester, Blackett signed for Manchester United in 2002, when he was eight years old. Blackpool (loan) On 1 November 2013, Blackett signed for Championship club Blackpool on a month-long loan. The next day, he made his debut for the Seasiders, playing the whole 90 minutes in a 1–0 league win at Nottingham Forest. On 5 December 2013, Blackpool extended Blackett's loan until 1 January 2014. Birmingham City (loan) On 31 January 2014, Blackett signed for Championship club Birmingham City on a youth loan until the end of the season. Together with fellow Manchester United loanee Tom Thorpe, Blackett started the next day's match, at home to Derby County. After 38 minutes, he tripped Will Hughes to concede a penalty, which Darren Randolph saved. Birmingham came back from 3–1 down to draw, the equaliser scored by a third United loanee, Federico Macheda, in stoppage time. International career Background Blackett qualifies through heritage to play for England, Barbados and Jamaica. Under-16s In September 2009, Blackett was called up to the England U16 squad for the 2009 Victory Shield match against Wales. On 15 October, he started the 1–0 win against Wales, but was replaced by Alex Henshall a few minutes before half-time. Blackett was recalled to the squad for the final Victory Shield match against Scotland in November 2009; he replaced Sam Magri in the 69th minute as England won 2–1 at the Tynecastle Stadium in Edinburgh. The victory sealed England's ninth consecutive Victory Shield. Under-17s Blackett was called up to the England U17 squad for the Algarve Tournament in February 2011. He started England's opening game of the tournament on 24 February, playing the full 90 minutes in a 1–1 draw with Romania. He was an unused substitute in the 3–1 defeat against Germany, but came on to replace Alex Henshall in the 76th minute of the 2–2 draw with Portugal. Under-18s In November 2011, Blackett was called up to the England U18 squad for a friendly against Slovakia. On 16 November, he started the 1–1 draw with Slovakia, before being replaced by Courtney Meppen-Walter in the 65th minute. He retained his place in the squad for the friendly against Poland in February 2012, coming on at half-time as England won 3–0 at the Alexandra Stadium. Under-19s In August 2012, Blackett was called up to the England U19 squad for a friendly against Germany. On 6 September, he started the game in Hamburg, playing the whole 90 minutes as England lost 3–1. Blackett earned his second call up for a friendly with Denmark in January 2013, he started the game before being replaced by Lewis Baker in the 67th minute as England won 3–1 at the Keepmoat Stadium. Career statistics Club Honours International England U16 *Victory Shield: 2009 External links * *Tyler Blackett at ManUtd.com *Tyler Blackett at TheFA.com Category:1994 births Category:Players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Full backs Category:Defenders Category:England youth international players Category:Blackpool F.C. players Category:Birmingham City F.C. players Category:The Football League players Category:English players Category:Living people